


Pas de vierge au bordel

by malurette



Category: Miss Pas Touche | Miss Don't Touch Me
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Gen, Mysticism, One Shot, Prostitution, Religion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette couvre les murs de sa chambre de crucifix mais a renoncé à prier la Vierge Marie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de vierge au bordel

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pas de vierge au bordel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Miss Pas Touche   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Annette, les figures religieuses catholiques, Judith, Blanche  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hubert et Kerascoët, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Loss of faith_ » pour LadiesBingo> (crise de foi)  
>  **Avertissements :** religion, violence, auto-victim blamig  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 2 premiers tomes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Annette croyait en Dieu, au Seigneur Jésus et la Sainte Vierge Marie quand elle était enfant. Ça coulait de source. Elle aimait beaucoup la Sainte Vierge, d’ailleurs. C’était rassurant d’avoir une mère céleste à prier quand Dieu le Père était trop distant et sa mère terrestre… trop… enfin. Passons. C’est de l’histoire ancienne. Elle a grandi. Et ce à quoi elle croyait est tombé en morceaux.   
Elle est une pécheresse. Elle aura beau confesser ses péchés et les regretter foncièrement, de tout son cœur, subir les plus grandes mortifications pour les expier… elle recommencera toujours.   
C’est pour cela qu’elle couvre les murs de sa chambre de crucifix et d’images de saints. Toujours des hommes, jamais de femmes. Elle ne croit pas aux saintes. Et les femmes qui l’entourent sont pires que les hommes, trouvent-elle. Les hommes assouvissent leurs désirs tordus, et les femmes non seulement les laissent faire mais encore les encouragent. Les saintes, elle n’en a jamais rencontré. Elle n’arrive pas à croire que ça puisse exister. 

Quant à elle, profitant de son passé, Judith et Madame ont pris un malin plaisir à lui donner le rôle spécial de l’innocente, de l’agnelle à crucifier. Les hommes aiment lui faire subir les pires tourments à elle qu’ils prennent pour une vierge encore plus qu’à celles qu’ils considèrent comme des débauchés. C’est encore plus excitant de salir une innocente que de punir une coupable. Elle comprend leur raisonnement. Elle ne le connaît que trop bien, et à force de se le voir imposé, elle finit par s’en faire une vérité. Mais comme ils se trompent en la prenant elle ! Elle est tout sauf innocente. Elle est encore plus débauchée que toutes les putes de ce bordel réunies, et peut-être même encore celles de toute la ville dehors.   
Si elle subit toutes ces tortures, quelque part, c’est qu’elle a, encore plus que toutes les autres, mérité sa punition. Alors, pour supporter son travail, elle s’impose à côté ses propres châtiments, où pour une fois c’est elle qui choisit et qui contrôle.

Les saints la regardent faire et la juge. Elle accepte leur ragard accusateur qui lui fait moins de mal que celui du patron, de la patronne, de Judith et des clients. Les croix lui rappellent que son supplice sera éternel et sans échappatoire. Une fois entrée, c’est comme au couvent : on ne sort pas du bordel. Un jour, un de ses clients ira trop loin et on la retrouvera sur les berges de la Seine. Ou si elle survit trop longtemps et doit prendre sa retraite, ce n’est pas sur les berges mais au fond de la Seine qu’elle ira le faire.   
Même les caresses et la tendresse de Judith sont une punition de plus. Car l’amour n’existe pas. Il n’y a que le désir et le marchandage… Et elle ne mérite aucun amour, aucune faveur. Mais elle se laisse faire ; que pourrait-il faire de plus ? Ce mensonge là, au moins, ne lui fait pas trop de mal.   
Son plus grand regret, c’est de ne plus être capable d’avoir une icône de la Vierge Marie dans sa chambre. Elle n’ose pas admettre qu’elle n’arrive plus à croire à la Sainte Vierge, et que même si elle le pouvait… alors elle ne pourrait pas exposer tous ces péchés à Ses yeux purs. 

(Et puis, Blanche débarque dans sa vie, réellement, innocente plus qu’elle-même ne l’a jamais été, et Annette regrette amèrement de n’avoir plus personne à prier de la protéger. Et si elle le faisait elle-même, ne risquerait-elle au contraire de la mettre plus sûrement en danger ?)


End file.
